Qinles
Qinles (秦洲境 Qín Zhōujìng) was a major character of the Frontier of Yu series. He was a Keidu Temple disciple and a killer of Infinite Trace. Physical Appearance Qinles liked to have his black hair tied up so that it did not distract him from combat. His outfit consisted of primarily black and dark purple colors. Qinles chose to keep Keidu Temple's tradition of having disciples wear a navy scarf. Personality Qinles was a rather calm individual and preferred to do things his way on his own. He would even leave Keidu Temple and join Infinite Trace just to keep a closer eye on Fragment Order for revenge.Frontier of Yu: Battle Deceit: Episode 33 However, Qinles also seemed to be alright with obeying orders from anyone as he liked to see results put to test.Frontier of Yu: World Justice: Episode 35 History Qinles was the oldest disciple of the Keidu Temple. He was supposed to be the next successor for the sect and was given a blade that only the oldest disciple could use at a young age. With Fourteen as his master, Qinles was accompanied by four other disciples with one of them being Idenh. Due to his antisocial personality, Qinles often accepted and completed quests on his own, leaving his companions to work together on other quests. Synopsis Companion Series By this time, Qinles was already known as not only Keidu Temple's oldest but also the strongest disciple, especially with the title 「Fastest Blade」. However, he was often rivaled with the 「Fastest Sword」 of the Ararejin Temple despite never having direct contact. Qinles knew Fourteen helped block Gulair from knowing where Leaf went, but he did not interfere until Fourteen was killed. Qinles did not break down the situation too deeply and decided to track down Gulair's whereabouts, in which he found out about their cooperation with Infinite Trace. Without a second thought, Qinles left Keidu Temple in hopes of not dragging innocent people into the situation.Frontier of Yu: Battle Deceit: Episode 32 He wanted to watch Gulair's every move to plot revenge for his master even if it will take him years, thus he joined Infinite Trace. As he entered the hideout of Infinite Trace, Qinles was forced to work with Farleun to pass Lucile's test. After hearing the news of Leaf's death, Qinles saw that Farleun had the same ridiculous story happened to him. Because Qinles also experienced the death of his master, he understood what it feels like to lose someone of great respect and importance. First Season Relationships Keidu Temple= |-| Infinite Trace= Due to the constant rivaling of Qinles and Farleun by others, Farleun had always wanted to witness Qinles's skills and abilities in action. Coincidently, they both experienced death of their own masters and joined Infinite Trace for their own respective reasons, which immediately made it more approachable to become friends. Because Qinles and Farleun had similar personalities, interests, and values, they have a deep understanding of each other. |-| Others= Qinles and Mennis used each other mostly to exchange information between Infinite Trace and Fragment Order. Crescent had Mennis go meet up with Qinles whenever there was a signal. She does not completely trust him, however. Skills Primary Appear of the Blade (快刀出山 Kuàidāo Chūshān): Mindless Cold (冷锋无念 Lěngfēng Wú Niàn): Inconceivable Barrier (聂天结界 Niè Tiān Jié Jiè): This barrier is so powerful that Lucile greatly puts Qinles to use. Combo Bonebreaking Array (碎骨之阵 Suì Gǔ Zhī Zhèn): An attack combo skill with Farleun. Scroll Keidu Temple skills Equipment Scattered Shadow (散影刀 Sàn Yǐng Dāo): Batles * Trivia * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Keidu Temple members Category:Infinite Trace members Category:Successors